PrIMAVERA nocturna
by the.alice.heart
Summary: Es la historia de una chica "comun"...que tiene una vida extraña, llena de dias, gente, casualidades, enredos y pensamientos, por una sola persona.
1. Chapter 1

Jueves 18 de Diciembre de 2008

Hola, espero no aburrirlos, pues no hay mucho que contar, tal vez solo recuerdos, espero que se conformen con mis recuerdos…

Hoy estaba muy feliz en mi computadora, dado que ya había terminado mi maratón personal de Grey´s anatomy, bueno el fondo de mi computadora es una foto de mi fiesta de cumpleaños no. 15 (en México se acostumbra hacer una gran fiesta, tipo como una boda, pero es la mayoría para chicas que cumplen sus quince años, es tomada como una etapa de niña a mujer, o algo así) bueno yo tuve la oportunidad de tener una, pero no quise, prefería un viaje a Europa o Japón, pero mi mamá insistió y me hicieron una pequeña reunión en un restaurante italiano, solo con mis mejores amigas, estuvo muy rica la comida, y me hicieron un pastel con unos brownies con chispas de colores(mi debilidad) y las velitas eran de esas que les soplas y no se apagan…

Bueno, creo que eso les aburre… bueno les voy a contar de la quince de mi prima Paola… Era un viernes en la tarde y da la casualidad que yo estoy en la prepa en la tarde y tenia examen, no iba a faltar a la prepa por una quinceañera y aparte estaba enferma, mi mamá acostumbra a recogerme de la escuela, por que cuando salgo es de noche y no quiere que me vaya a casa caminando (dado que la escuela esta a 20 min. de mi casa me voy a ella caminando, a veces) le hable por teléfono a mi mamá y resultaba que estaba a 30 min. de mi escuela y había trafico, así que no sabía cuanto tardaría para llegar por mí. La convencí de dejarme ir a casa caminando, así que me despedí de una compañera, la cual estaba esperando que llegaran por ella, como dije me despedí, y me fui caminando a mi casa, pero después de 5 min. Aproximadamente de estar caminando, un coche pasa a mi lado y me llama una voz familiar, era mi compañera del salón, resulta que ella vive en la misma dirección hacia donde yo vivo, y como tiene que pasar por mi colonia, pues me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa… al llegar a mi casa, me sentía como si me estuviera muriendo, pero tenía que ir iba a estar toda la familia, así que me apresure a sacar la ropa que me iba a poner (un vestido negro corto, unos zapatos con tacón alto de color negro y una gargantilla de color negro, que parece una malla) me apresure a bañarme, pero como siempre, me tarde más de lo que esperaba, mientras me bañaba, mi mamá llegó a la casa, y me dijo que me apurara, en realidad no quería ir… la noche se me iba a pasar sentada en una mesa al lado de mi mamá y los amigos de mi prima no eran tan guapos, que bonita noche…

L e dije a mi mamá que se sentía muy mal que no quería ir, y ella se enojo, me dijo que iba a estar toda la familia que era mi obligación ir, no había nada más que decir, tendría que ir aun que estuviera muerta, oh que gran idea, dulce muerte, no, no estaba tan loca para hacer eso, solo por que no quería ir a una quince.

Me cambie rápido, solo me faltaba maquillarme y ponerme los zapatos, pero lo tenía que hacer muy rápido, así que no me veía tan bien, como cuando me dedico más tiempo para maquillarme. Me puse los zapatos lo más rápido que podía, amaba esos zapatos, pero como calaban, era como caminar de puntas y con agujas en los pies. Bueno, tomamos la muñeca (el regalo, por el cual mi mamá no llegó por mí a la escuela) y nos fuimos. No se como llegamos al salón, pues mi mamá no tenía ni la menor idea de donde iba a ser y yo menos, total, llegamos al salón, y el tipo que estaba en la puerta esta guapo, que bueno que fui, tan siquiera me di un taco de ojo. Bueno llegamos al salón, me encontré que nos familiares había venido de los ., que genial aguantar a más personas.

Bueno, total, estaba rodeada de familiares, no podía bailar, no quería que me vieran, y no podía ligarme a alguien (como si fuera buena en eso), llego el tiempo de cenar, así que nos trajeron los platillos, mientras estábamos comiendo, llegó de repente un balet de chicos (no se si tengan balet´s en otros lugares, pero en Monterrey así se acostumbra en las quinces, contratan a un grupo de "chicos calenturientos" para entretener por un rato a los invitados y más a las invitadas, la chica que cumple quince años baila una coreografía con ellos y ellos bailan una solos) bueno mi prima que apenas tiene 10 años, se paro para verlos bailar mejor (a las niñas de 10 años ya les empiezan afectar las hormonas? Y si era así que mal gusto tenía…) y las demás chavas estaba paradas casi a un lado de ellos viéndolos "bailar", de verdad no se que les veían, la mayoría estaban feos, pero bueno depende del gusto de cada persona.

Así que estaba en una quinceañera, con mi mamá al lado, rodeada de personas que no conocía (la mayoría) y los chavos no eran muy guapos que digamos, solo tenía un escape, CAROLINA, una de mis mejores amigas, a la que le contaba todo, así que le dije a mi mamá que saldría un momento a hablarle por teléfono, para ponernos de acuerdo para salir el día siguiente. Así que salí del salón, fui al estacionamiento, me apoye en un carro por que estaba segura que de un momento a otro me dolería los pies, le hable y me decía que estaba ocupado, le hable 5 veces, hasta que me contestó, estaba hablando de lo aburrida que estaba la quince, de vernos pronto, de una piyamaza, cosas de chicas. Entonces lo ví, el estaba en mi prepa y una amiga me lo había presentado y a mi me gusto, en ese preciso instante no le tomé mucha atención, pues estaba hablando con karo (carolina) pero de pronto el se fue, genial la única persona que conocía y se había ido, no m podía haber ido mejor. Termine de hablar con karo y volví adentro, y continuamente volteaba a ver a la puerta (que era de vidrio, así que se veía para afuera) hasta que lo ví de nuevo, genial, había vuelto, salí afuera, hacía como que iba a hablar por teléfono, entonces al salir nos topamos de frente…

-Hola- me dijo, mientras se agarraba los brazos, hacía frío y traía una playera de manga corta

-Hola, eres el amigo de Karen ¿no?- claro que era el amigo de Karen, solo dije eso para que no pensara que estaba traumada con el o que tenía muy buena memoria

-Si- seguía teniendo frío, pero yo estaba entrando en calor…

- Eres el hijo del profe de ingles y tu hermana es Gladis ¿No?- Gladis es una compañera de belly dance, me llevo muy bien con ella

-Si ¿Conoces a mi hermana?- Estaba un poco nervioso, me moví hacia el carro de mi mamá para apoyarme en el y parecer más "sexy" o quizás menos inmadura

-Perdón que interrumpa, voy a entrar, a horita vengo- Era el amigo de Hector, el chico que me gustaba, con el cual estaba hablando y le quería parecer sexy, yo no siquiera lo había notado

-Si esta bien- Pero su amigo, se quedo allí parado…

- Oie, ¿tienes novio?- Se seguía viendo nervioso, pero se río, ¡Que diablos¡ mi táctica había funcionado o se había dado cuenta de lo patética que era seduciéndolo

-No, no tengo, no me gustan- Eso era verdad, cuando tenía un novio me sentía como si fuera un objeto, como si fuera su esclava y no tuviera libertad, me sentía atada y lo odiaba, odiaba sentirme sin libertad, podía ser a veces escupida, loca, paranoica, pero siempre tenía mi libertad y eso me reconfortaba, me hacía sentir alguien, me hacía sentir que tenía vida, que tenía algo valioso…

-¿Entonces puro "free"?- se me quedo viendo de forma extraña y no supe que contestar…pero mi estupido inconciente rompio el silencio y contesto…

- Si - Trate de disimular que no quise contestar eso, y que no era zorra, por que en verdad no lo era, no era y no soy del tipo de chica que se besa con todos y la manosean…aunque a veces yo era la que manoseaba, pero solo eran a los novios de mis amigas o a mis amigos y ello(a)s me dejaban…

- ¿No te gustan las mujeres?- Estaba pendiente de mi respuesta, pero lo primero que pensé fue…¡¡¡QUE!!! ¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?!... pero le conteste la verdad…

- Este…nada más una chica, pero no se, no me gusta, yo la quiero mucho, mira es ella – Abrí el teléfono (el celular) y busque la foto de Su y se la mostré…Creo que le gusto…

- ¿Por que me preguntas eso?- Me le quede viendo fijamente y su amigo seguía sin irse…

- Es que soy bi (bisexual) y en la escuela son muy cerrados- Me gustaba un bisexual, ¡o por dios!

- A, si, son un poco cerrados- quería que entrara en confianza y resulto…

- En mi otra prepa no eran así…OIE no vas a decir nada verdad, es que mis papas son un poco homofobicos y una amiga de mi hermana se metió en mi fotolog y leyó unas firmas que me habían dejado y decían ciertas cosas y le dijo a mi hermana y ella le dijo a mis papas y se hizo una bronca, pero yo les dije que no era cierto y por suerte me creyeron- Se estaba a poner un poco nervioso y yo u poco paranoica, se metía con hombres, que miedo y me gustaba… eso me daba más miedo, entonces su amigo ya no estaba, pero llego otra persona…mi mamá, genial

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- se quedo viendo a mi acompañante…

-Estoy hablando con un amigo, es Héctor, esta en la prepa en el mismo salón que Karen, es hijo del maestro de ingles y su hermana esta conmigo en las clases de belly dance- El se voltio a verla, le dirigió una sonrisa y la saludo de beso…

- Hola ¿Cómo esta señora- Le volvió a sonreír y mi mamá le correspondió

-Bien, gracias, ¿Vas a estar afuera?-

- Si, a horita me meto- Entonces mi mamá se voltio con el y le dijo…

-Deberías de sacarla a bailar, así para que bailen juntos, para que no este aplastada en la mes con su cara de pocos amigos- Genial, mi mamá me había avergonzado, y con quien…

- Si, a horita vamos a bailar- Se me quedo viendo y me sonrió…

-Bueno, voy a estar adentro-

- Si, esta bien- y mi mamá se fue, cuando estuvo adentro le dije…

- Perdón, así es ella-

- No hay, problema- Se comenzó a poner nervioso…

-No voy a decir nada, y ¿a que viniste?- le pregunte, le quería sacar la sopa

- Es que quede con un amigo – y miró al suelo

- ¿Tu novio?- Tuve el valor de preguntarle…

- No, es una cita-

- A ok –

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pensé que estaba nervioso, por su maldita cita…

- Es que, quiero fumarme un cigarro, pero no traigo – Se ponía más nervioso, genial, también fumaba, de casualidad no me iba decir de un momento a otro que era hermafrodita y que le gustaba y quería experimentar conmigo…

- Ah, que mal-

-¿Por que? ¿Tú no fumas?-

- No, no me quiero morir pronto…-

-Que bien que pienses eso- ¡¡que!! Estaba loco, apoyaba mi idea y aun así seguía fumando, que chico más idiota…Ah, me había enamorado de un tipo así, que pasaba por mi mente, pero, yo no lo sabía…

- Este… voy a comprar cigarros ¿Me acompañas?- Se estaba poniendo más ansioso…Di que no, di que no, vamos di que no….

- No nos vamos a tardar mucho ¿Verdad?-Diablos, no sabes distinguir, eso no significa no…

- No, el OXXO esta a 2 cuadras-

- Bueno, esta bien- Diablos, en que estas pensando, ni si quiera le avisaste a tu mamá…

Entonces salimos del estacionamiento y nos adentramos en la noche…


	2. Chapter 2

Lunes 15 de Diciembre de 2008

Hoy me despertó el maldito celular, gracias a mi querida madre, que todavía no sale de vacaciones. La alarma sonó a las 6:15 tenía demasiado sueño, pues ayer nos habíamos dormido a eso de la 1:30 a.m. mi mamá me estaba molestando con que me levantara y le abriera la puerta a mi papá, "estoy de vacaciones" pensé "que ella le abra la puerta, no voy hacer lo que ella diga" y me volví a sumergir en la sabanas.

-Abrelé, si no, no te va a dar tu dinero- me dijo, mientras tomaba la ropa para cambiarse

Diablos, mi dinero, pero tengo sueño, dee me vale, luego me lo daba, pero recordé como es mi papá con el dinero, tendré que abrirle, no voy a caer en su juego.

- Ve a abrirle-

- no, no quiero, ábrele tú-

- ya, baja a abrirle- me regaño

Me baje de la cama molesta y medio dormida, diablos, tengo que aguantarlo (pues durante la mañana se pone muy juguetón) a veces odio que se comporte así, pero otras, es tan genial, ve la vida como…como si fuera un instante y hay que vivirla al máximo, ve la vida con tantos colores, con tanta alma y con tanto corazón y de nuevo se la arruiné…

- Hola- me ve y sonríe y yo con cara de pocos amigos

- Hola amorcito, ¿Como estas?- y me abraza

- y mi dinero- y le hago una seña con mi mano

- ¿Qué dinero?-

- El que dijiste que me ibas a dar- le sigo insistiendo

- ¿Cuál dinero?-

- MAMÁ, MI PAPÁ NO ME QUIERE DAR EL DINERO- subo a las escaleras

- mañana te lo doy-

- NO ME QUIERE DAR E DINERO- me quedo esperando en las escaleras, para que me lo de, mi papá, busca en su bolsillo y saca una cartera algo vieja, la saca y me 500 pesos.

- Ten, aquí esta tu dinero- se queda callado,

Tomé y subo hacia mi habitación, abro el buró y meto el dinero, me tumbo en la cama y me arropo con las sabanas, escuché a mi mamá bajar a la planta baja y hablar con el, me tapé la cabeza con las sabanas pues no quería escuchar más, pensé que estarían hablando de mi y lo del dinero, la grosería que le hice, en fin. Terminaron de hablar y mi mamá subió las escaleras entró en mi habitación. Diablos, aquí viene lo malo, que idiota soy, soy una mierda, lo que esperaba era que me gritoneara y me dijera unas cuantas verdades, pero en cambio solo escuche…

- A la próxima pide las cosas de otra manera- me dijo con calma

Diablos, eso me hacía sentir más idiota y más cruel, mi mamá sabe hacerme restregar mis errores, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo.

- Hoy va a venir tu amiga a estudiar ¿No?-

- Ah, chingado, Ojala que no venga – y me volví a dormir

Desperté, gracias a otro despertador a las 9 a.m., pero tenía tanto sueño que me volví a dormir, y otra vez desperté, gracias a Alejandro, que me hablo por el celular, para avisarme que iba a venir a mi casa a regresarme el manga que olvide en su mochila el sábado pasado. Después ya no me pude dormir y decidí ver la TV. pero como ayer había comprado el CD de Paramore (aunque solo había escuchado un par de canciones, en realidad no se por que me lo compré, claro que si, por que me gustó decode, nada más porque era el soundtrack de Twilight) y la película de "La Dolce Vita" me decidí desenvolverlas y ver la película ya que dura más de 2 horas, la puse y a los 15 minutos tenia tanta hambre que bajé a desayunar, me decidí a desayunar cereal, pero no había leche, así que tuve que subir a mi habitación a buscar una playera y un pantalón, tome la camisa de Edward Cullen que Monse me trajo de Hot topic y como me dio flojera me salí con el pantalón de piyama, compré la leche y me digne a "prepararme el desayuno" y saque a mi conejito al patio (cierto tengo un conejo mi amiga Nathalie me lo regalo de cumpleaños), subí a mi habitación con mi cereal, prendí el DVD y puse "La Dolce Vita", vi parte de la película mientras me tragaba el cereal, pero sonó el timbre (tuve que poner pausa a la película) y bajé a abrir era Alejandro (la ultima persona que quería ver, pero tenía mi manga) le abrí, le dije un "Hola" me correspondió, me dio mi manga y le dije adiós con la mano y le cerré la puerta y me valió un sorbete, subí muy feliz a mi cuarto pues tenía mi manga, apague el DVD y me puse a leer mi manga (Angel Sanctuary el tomo 14 de Kaori Yuky) termine de leerlo y fui a mi repisa por el 15, pero tomé todos los libros que me faltan por leer, los cuales son: Angel Sanctuary, Paradise Kiss de Ai Yazawa (también es manga), La Astrología influye en su vida de un tal José Repollés, La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighíerí (los 2 anteriores me los prestó un amigo), La vida…¿Cómo se presentó aquí? (este libro me lo prestó un compañero del salón que es testigo de Jehová), Amanecer de Stephenie Meyer (este libró me lo presto mi amiga Monse, ella me hizo "Fan" por así decirlo de Twilight) y Apples de Richard Milward (este libro es uno de mis grandes tesoros literarios, es tan genial y tan crudo, lo contrario a Twilight que es miel sobre hojuelas, lo que quiero decir es muy romántico y Apples no, es de sexo, drogas y alcohol, nunca había elido un libro así, adoro a Milward) y claro me falta El Conde de Montecristo de Alejandro Dumas (me lo regaló mi papá en mi cumpleaños hace 2 años y todavía no lo leo, solo verlo me da flojera).

Comencé a leer el tomo 15, pero me aburrí y tomé Apples, me hizo pensar que todas las personas son diferentes, con diferentes problemas y que vivimos es un mundo tan pequeño y grande a la vez, quisiera vivir en Inglaterra, es muy diferente de México, pues aquí somos más conservadores, tenemos un poco más de pudor (o así lo veo yo). Bueno, eran las 3 p.m. y me dio un hambre brutal, así que fui a la cocina a "prepararme" unas marinitas, solo abrí una lata de atún, le puse mayonesa, calenté 2 bollos, los abrí y les puse la mezcla y ya. Me fui a comer a mi cama, para así poder ver la TV. Encendí la TV. Y busque un programa bueno, encontré la niñera (me encanta ese programa me hace reír mucho) terminé de comer, bajé a la cocina a lavar los platos y a checar si mi conejo seguía con vida, estaba vivo. No tenía nada que hacer, así que prendí la computadora, para escuchar algo de música, pero la maldita maquina no quería prender y solo titaba 3 veces, tuve que desconectarla y moverle a todo a ver si prendía y la trate de encender y no quería, así me pasó como 5 veces seguidas y estaba harta, así que me valió sorbete y me volví más loca de lo que ya estoy…

- ¡Si no quieres prender me vale! No te voy a estar rogando, ¡maldita maquina idiota, vete al diablo!, voy a escuchar música, para eso tengo mi ipod y mi cel y no me vayas a estar rogando…- trate de prenderla y esta vez funciono, prendió

-No, que no – y fui al baño a mirarme mejor, para ver en que fachas andaba, juré que si alguien me hubiera visto con mi playera de Edward cuando salí por la leche, me hubieran tomado por una fanática loca de Twilight, me mire bien al espejo, traía el pelo en una cola de caballo, con cabellos de fuera, un collar en forma de corazón que dice MOSCHINO y en pijama, y con el maquillaje un poco corrido, aunque continuaba viéndome bien, no me veía espectacular, me veía un poco trasnochada pero bonita, entre a mi cuarto y me sentía mejor, abrí el i Tunes y puse música, me puse a bailar reggeaton yo sola, pues me pone feliz bailarlo y además haces un poco de ejercicio.

Y no ha llegado mi mamá del trabajo y ya es un poco tarde, aunque tenía una posada y tengo que meter al conejito a su jaula son las 6: 05 p.m. y estoy aburrida creo que me voy a poner a ver doremi o grey´s anatomy. No se.


End file.
